$g(t) = 6t^{2}+t+5(f(t))$ $f(n) = 6$ $ g(f(-10)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-10) = 6$ $f(-10) = 6$ Now we know that $f(-10) = 6$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-10))$ , which is $g(6)$ $g(6) = 6(6^{2})+6+5(f(6))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(6)$ $f(6) = 6$ $f(6) = 6$ That means $g(6) = 6(6^{2})+6+(5)(6)$ $g(6) = 252$